Domi Grilaz
Domi Grilaz '''is a Duranian warrior from Warkus a species that are known for building powerful weapons. Though he is only an apprentice, he is able to make very powerful weapons already. He is also one of the newest members of The Six Legendary Beings. Personality Though he may be seen as a lone-wolf person at times he is very open to those close to him. When he is out of his skin, at times his thirst for battle gets overwhealming to the point he must either fight or eat something. Throughout his childhood and even up to now he has been known as one of the few people who can make a weapon out of anything possible. Apperance While in his human skin he would often wear a large trench-coat that reaches down to his feet. Underneath it he would wear a black muscle shirt showing off the muscles and scars that he had earned while training to make weapons. Without his human skin he would wear small bits of armor around him and his eye color would be red with small marking inside it. His skin color would be that of dark grey as well as a tattoo that is on his right eye to show what tribe he belongs too. Instead of his hair being brown as in his human skin, his true hair color is black and long and spiky. History '''Domi Grilaz '''was born in the realm of Warkus to a mother and father who were considered one of the best blacksmiths in all of the Realms. During his time there he was taught how to fight by his father and how to create weapons by his mother. At age 12 his parents had given birth to a daughter who they named Lefia, Domi had protected her from any harm possible. Then one day a rival tribe came to their village and destroyed everything, He and his family tried to run though they were captured. After staying there for months, they planned their escape and were running for it, though one of the arrows used had hit Lefia on her head and killed her. He saw his dead sister before him and managed to awaken his Jakin ultimatly destroying the tribe's warriors, After a few years later he was sent to the Shion Academy to learn control over his power and anger. He along with his Syncro-Partner and friends are learning to control their Jakin to protect the universe. The Emblem on the palm of his hand holds the symbol of Dominance Domi is the Syncro partner of Triya and is one of The Six Legendary Beings. Item '''Legendary Tattoo- It was given to him when he and the others were introduced to the spirits of the Six Legendary Beings. It marks him with the crest of Dominance. Instinvine-It takes on his natural clothing as he enters any new realm. Sapphire Stone- Said to belong to Udon. It holds the Legendary Beast of Udon, Muju Abilites Advanced swordsmanship: Like most Duranian's Domi was trained into swords at the young age of four, Domi is considered to be one of the four best swordsman in his entire village. Super human Strength: Domi is capable of matching any opponent and is known to be stronger than most species in exsistance. Super human Endurance: Domi shows to be one of the most powerful people in his village to endure just about anything. Expert Blacksmith: Domi is capable of making high quality blades given any material at his disposal though he is still learning about what makes blades powerful. Fire Immunity: Like most Duranian's, Domi's tough grey skin is capable of handling any kind of heat including that of magma and lava. Though he is still vulnerable to such things as the Cold and chemicals like acid that could hurt his tough skin. Jakin Driger '''is the name of Domi's Jakin. '''Weapon-Form: When summoned, it transforms itself into two Dual blades that are curved and have an empty space in the middle of it. Armor Form: When Domi enters this form armor surrounds all parts of his body making sure no open skin is visible to cut. Spikes grow over his body and his swords change into sharp claws that can slice through anything, not only that but a scarff appears around his neck as it acts like a cape and draps down his entire back. Uni-Beam Force: By focusing his energy at the center of his chest and compressing it. Domi is able to shoot out a powerful energy blast of what looks like molten magma that melts down when struck on impact on anything possible. Trivia *Domi was orignially suppose to be a girl but i needed to balance out the Six so i made him a guy. *Domi's Theme song is This